<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ciudad Mágica by weird_hoodie_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416735">Ciudad Mágica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/pseuds/weird_hoodie_kid'>weird_hoodie_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argentinian Nico, Argentinian Nico di Angelo, I love you guys, M/M, nico listening to tan bionica, this is for a groupchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/pseuds/weird_hoodie_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico missed breakfast and Will went to give him his breakfast to find him dancing and singing.</p><p> </p><p>(Argentinian! Nico, yes this was unnecessary, but i am argentinian)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ciudad Mágica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was pretty surprised by the sight, he wasn't going to lie about it, quite amusing.</p><p>When Nico didn't go to breakfast his first thought was <em>“He didn't wake up”</em> like, what was the use of giving Nico a monster proof phone if he wasn't using it for his alarms.</p><p>After eating his own breakfast he grabbed some food for the sleeping boy, he actually liked the idea of being beside his boyfriend for a while.</p><p>But he didn't find a sleeping boy.</p><p>Nico was hearing loud spanish music.</p><p>And dancing to it.</p><p>Nico was Italoargentinian, which meant his mom was from Italy, he was born in Argentina, which gave him both nationalities, plus his dad was greek-american(or so he was told) which also gave him the american nationality. Nico did not like celebrating the fourth of July and since someone asked if Argentina was an independent country in the 30’s he wore an Argentinian flag the whole ninth of July, apparently, Argentinian independence day.</p><p>He was standing in his bed “Y está muy bien así!” He did the motions of hitting drums with his hands with the rhythm of the song “Por hoy no pienses más! Yo se que lo necesitas” He danced like with irrational moves “Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo voy a buscarte! Que noche mágica ciudad de Buenos Aires”</p><p>Will giggled “Nico-”</p><p>“Fuck!” Nico yelled was he tripped off the bed falling totally down.</p><p>“Nico!” Will went to look at him “Are you ok…?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah” Nico stood back up and sitted in his bed “By the way, what are you doing here…?” The song was still on.</p><p>“You missed breakfast” Will said.</p><p>“Ah”</p><p>“Ah” Will mocked and gave him his plate with some dry pancakes.</p><p>“I'm still thinking how here people have such heavy breakfasts, weird” Nico said.</p><p>“What did you have for breakfast when you were little?” Will smiled as Nico started to eat.</p><p>“Mate cocido, it is like tea, I could just have that and it gave me energy for the whole day” Nico kept eating</p><p>They settled a comfortable silence where Nico ate and Will played with the son of Hades’ hair. “You are cute when you dance like that, sunshine” Will smiled, catching one of the boy’s most curly hair from his wavy hair. Nico blushed.</p><p>“I thought you didn't see me”</p><p>“What is the song title?” Will smiled softly.</p><p>“Ciudad Mágica” Will loved when Nico spoke in the languages that he knew, spanish and italian were both beautiful languages when said from Nico’s voice.</p><p>“That means…?” Will put his head in Nico’s shoulder.</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes “Magic City, gringo” the boy bopped his nose.</p><p>Will gave him a kiss in the cheek “In english it sounds like a psychedelic song” That made the other boy laugh.</p><p>“National Rock” Nico finished.</p><p>“National <em>Rock?</em> It sounded like Pop” Will debated, Nico rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Electro Pop, but still National”</p><p>“Argentinian”</p><p>“I never said which nation, but thanks for mentioning, I know, such a cool country, better than yours” Will kissed him so he would shut up, Nico hated his country unless he had to fight for it being better than the US, which, fair, but he didn't wanted to hear about that in that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>